Rivet City
|type=large |image=Rivet_City_Aerial2.jpg |desc= |loc= loc.jpg |map=Map_f3_rivetcity_upperdeck.jpg |mapdesc=Ponte superiore di Rivet City Mappa del ponte centrale |marker=Rivet City |leader=Consiglio di Rivet City |doctor=Clinica di Rivet City |merchants=Quick Fix (droghe) Flak & Shrapnel (armi) La Galera di Gary (cibo) Potomac Attire (vestiario) Spaccio di Rivet City (varie) Muddy Rudder (bevande) |other=Bridge Tower Società di preservazione della Capitale Lab. Scientifico Chiesa di Santa Monica Weatherly Hotel Prua spezzata |quests= Scientific Pursuits Le acque della Vita L'uomo duplicato Furto della Dichiarazione d'Indipendenza Guida di Sopravv. Zona Contaminata Mio Dio! Solo Business Devi sparargli in testa Un bel giorno per sposarsi Donazioni alla chiesa Seggio di Consiglio Light-Fingers Hargrave Overdose Caccia allo schiavista Suicida The Runaways }} Rivet City è il più grande insediamento umano della Zona Contaminata di D.C.. Gli abitanti vivono in singole stanze ricavate nel relitto di una portaerei, protetti 24 ore su 24 da un fornito gruppo di guardie e da un ponte removibile. Rivet City possiede anche un fornito mercato, un Museo di storia americana, un laboratorio scientifico, un bar e un'hotel, dove tutti hanno delle quest relative. Gli abitanti di Rivet City sono i più "normali" umani del gioco, dopo gli abitanti del Vault 101, la Confraternita d'Acciaio e l'Enclave, visto che sono isolati dal mondo esterno. __TOC__ Luogo Rivet City si trova sul fondo della mappa, a Sud-Est, vicino ad Anacostia. E' facile da raggiungere seguendo la riva Est del Potomac, partendo dalle Fogne Tiepide o dalla Cittadella, oppure nuotando dalla Biblioteca di Arlingon. Ovviamente è raggiungibile a piedi più facilmente dal Jefferson Memorial. Se si parte dalla porta posteriore dell'Edificio GNR, si può prendere la via sotterranea dal Tunnel Crollato, passando la Stazione del Museo continuando a Sud verso la stazione di Anacostia. Per accedere a Rivet City è necessario parlare attraverso l'intercom posto in cima alle scale di accesso, dove si trova Carlos, un abitante della zona contaminata che chiede acqua. Storia Rivet City è stata ricavata dal relitto di una portaerei che era ancorata al Washington Navy Yard agli inizi della Grande Guerra, e che fu lasciata a se stessa quando il Potomac e l'Anacostia si abbassarono di livello. La comunità fu fondata dai membri del Centro di Ricerca Nautico, che scelse il relitto per le sue dotazioni di bordo e la facile difesa. Dal 2277, Rivet City è diventata la sola fornitrice di viveri non irradiati e commestibili di tutta la Zona Contaminata. Luoghi interessanti Rivet City possiede un grande mercato e altre istituzioni come: * Chiesa di Santa Monica * Società di preservazione della Capitale insieme a un museo di storia pre-bellica, completo di oggetti dell'epoca * Weatherly Hotel * Una armeria ben fornita e ben sorvegliata * Muddy Rudder La prua spezzata è stata separata dalla nave ed è mezza sommersa. I livelli inferiori sono invasi dai Mirelurk mentre i livelli superiori contengono la casa e il laboratorio di Pinkerton. Per rendere più interessante l'esplorazione del relitto, la nave è piena di porte che conducono su vari livelli dei ponti esterni, dove è possibile trovare casse di munizioni o aiuti. Per accedere a Rivet City, salire al terzo piano della torre accessibile sulla riva della pozza dove stagna la nave. C'è un'intercom vicino a Carlos, parlandoci si potrà estendere il ponte. A Nord-Ovest della città c'è un campo di Supermutanti con una copia di Stile congresso menzognero e un prigioniero. A Sud di Rivet City c'è una barca circondata da rifiuti radioattivi. A bordo è possibile trovare casse di armi e un armadietto di primo soccorso chiuso. Prestare attenzione se il giocatore vuole arrivarci, poichè bisogna nuotare in un vasto tratto d'acqua. Comparsa Rivet City appare sono il Fallout 3 Abitanti Essential Characters (Unkillable) * Dr. Madison Li * Shrapnel * Doctor Preston * Harkness * C.J. Young * James Hargrave * Abraham Washington Related Quests On the Upper Deck you can rent a hotel room for 120 caps from Vera Weatherly, or her robot. After purchasing the hotel room, you can access it for free thereafter. With this room comes a bed, which grants you the Well Rested bonus effect of +10% experience. Sometimes the room will have an average lock on it, but you do not lose Karma for picking it. The Bobblehead - Intelligence is standing on the table in the Science Lab. * Scientific Pursuits * The Replicated Man * Stealing Independence * The Wasteland Survival Guide * Those! * A Nice Day for a Right Wedding * Church Donations * Council Seat * Light-Fingers Hargrave * Overdose * Slave Hunt * Suicide Watch * The Runaways Killing and Enslaving Characters in Rivet City For the Strictly Business quest, one of your objectives is to enslave Flak who resides in Rivet City and is co-owner of Flak and Shrapnel's. It is advised that you do not enslave him until you completed most of the game and have a significant amount of ammo, as enslaving him will cause Shrapnel to randomly wander off into the Capitol Wasteland (although not die because he is invincible) and then you will have no one to barter with for weapons and ammunition. Flak along with the character Brock (who can be found in the Muddy Rudder) are two characters in particular who can be enslaved in Rivet City. If you attempt to enslave them and are caught, you can bail Rivet City by running out of the town far enough until you are no longer being chased/shot at and then fast travel to another city. Fast travel back 24 hours later in game time and the town will forget your sins. This goes along with murdering any of the residents in Rivet City as well. If you do kill or enslave anyone from Rivet City and are caught, upon re-entering the city, certain characters (mainly the Rivet City guards) will have a unique dialog open. When walking next to them, they will say things like "you're lucky I don't kill you for what you pulled", "I'm going to give you a second chance", "You're a low-life, but if you keep your nose clean we'll let you stay." or "we're told to forgive and forget what you did." Certain store owners may say strange things as well after committing a crime in Rivet City. Behind the scenes The Craig Mullins concept art published on May 15, 2007 shows a city with ruined skyscrapers and an aircraft carrier which has run ashore and is connected to one of them by a rudimentary bridge.http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/album_page.php?pic_id=2098 The aircraft carrier appears to be the USS Oriskany although the image is mirrored thus placing the island on the wrong side of the ship.http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/album_page.php?pic_id=2099 The picture that was used for reference is located on a website devoted to naval vessels.http://www.navsource.org/archives/02/023435.jpg Given the vessel's location (at the Washington Navy Yard), it is tempting to assume the carrier must have been a museum piece. This would appear to be supported by the large number of antique aircraft left on the flight deck. The aircraft appear to be a combination of P-80 Shooting Star, Grumman Panthers and the Lockheed SeaStars. However, given the game's setting in a retro-futuristic world, the carrier may have been working and simply docked in such a location (This theory is also backed up by the fact that you can find a crashed jet in Point Lookout that is of the same type as those on the deck). Such modern-day aircraft carrier museums as the USS Lexington display aircraft on board the flight deck and/or hangar deck. The USS Oriskany was an Essex-class aircraft carrier, of which only four others remain and are open as museums: the USS Hornet in Alameda, California; the USS Lexington, in Corpus Christi, Texas; the USS Yorktown, in Charleston, South Carolina; and the USS Intrepid, in New York City. (The Oriskany is now an artificial reef off the coast of Florida.) Sources * July 2007 issue of the Game Informer magazine * Concept art by Craig Mullins * USS Hornet Museum * USS Intrepid Museum * USS Lexington Museum * USS Yorktown Museum Notes * Following people into their homes may result in you becoming trapped there with a trespassing offense. * If you are in the Rivet City Marketplace just before closing time people will warn you; if you do not leave, the entire city will go hostile towards you. * If some guard opens the Rivet City Armory door (the Very Hard door near Private Jones), and the hostile robot inside the armory spots you, most, if not the entire city will go hostile towards you. * If you steal from guards while they are asleep, some of the inhabitants will flee from you, but no one will be hostile. * If you have a high enough speech skill (Child at Heart perk will help) you can get James Hargrave to run away from home, and you will find him right towards the back of Rivet City next to Anacostia Crossing. If you talk to him there he will ask you to take him home (NOTE: you can only get this speech option ONCE). If you say you will, he will follow you around where ever you go, as long as you walk. As soon as you fast travel, he will automatically go right home. He also does a fair amount of damage, and since he's a child he cannot die. * There is a part in the final of the game, with residents of Rivet City killed by The Lone Wanderer in the Rivet City Marketplace. It isn´t known how the part gets in the end, since some people are "immortal" in there. (Doctor Preston, Shrapnel, The Kids...etc) But maybe is gotten if you enslave Flak from a part from the mission Strictly Business . (I only got this part one time. Maybe because I enslaved Flak) *If Raven Rock is destroyed as a part of the The American Dream quest, the people in Rivet City will talk about the disappearance of the Enclave Radio, saying that maybe it was caused by an "Explosion from the Horizon". *The front of the ship is snapped off from the back. *The marketplace is actually the hangar. *You can get a key to the marketplace by killing a Rivet City guard and looting their corpse. The key is entitled "Hangar Key". Alternately, you may pick the Average lock. *If you enter the marketplace either by using a key or by picking the lock when the marketplace is closed, the people will say things along the line of " You shouldn't be in here". If you refuse to leave, then all the people in the marketplace will become hostile. *If you come to the marketplace in the morning (around 8:00 or 9:00 AM), some of the merchants will be eating breakfast at Garys Galley. The guards will say things along the lines of "*merchant* is eating breakfast right now at the Garys Galley, but you still buy stuff". Confirmed on Xbox 360 and PC. *An Intact Lawn Gnome watches over the marketplace (if you enter from outside it is to your left up the stairs). *There is a family named Staley and a family named Cantelli, these bear a similarity to Alice in Chains members Layne Stayley and Jerry Cantrell. *Unlike most NPCs', if you get caught trespassing into Doctor Preston's room he will equip a knife a stab you to death instead of calling security. Bugs * At the Rivet City Midship there is a high chance that your game will freeze, even if you leave the area afterwards. The chance of this happening increases if you Plan C (slaughter) the town and can also occur in the market place. It is unknown what causes this and no fix has been found. (Confirmed Xbox 360) * At the Rivet City Marketplace, if you jump on the table at the galley where food is sold, you may become stuck. This can be easily fixed by facing one of the chairs around the table hitting the action button to sit on it. (unconfirmed) * If you steal from several people (perhaps even just one person), Harkness will refer to you in floating dialogue as a 'petty thief', even if nobody saw you do it. This has no effect on his 'proper' dialogue though. (Confirmed Xbox360) * While utilizing the Chinese Stealth Armor and a silenced weapon, if you kill a NPC in Rivet City, the inhabitants will only be hostile for anywhere from ten seconds to two minutes. After the time has passed and the NPC's become green (friendly) in the compass, you can resume normal dialogue. (Confirmed Xbox360 and PC) * If either Diego or Angela miss their wedding time, the ceremony still proceeds unchanged. (unconfirmed) * If one looks at the entrance door to River City Marketplace at night (i.e. while the text is still showing as red), and choose to use the wait command (while still looking at the door) to wait until morning when it opens, the text will still be red (although the option to pick the lock is gone) and if you enter the Rivet City guards will still chase you around the marketplace and tell you to leave, though you can still talk with them and the other NPCs in the marketplace as normal (by pressing your interact button). (unconfirmed) *In the Rivet City's broken bow when you enter from the under water entrance there is a glitch when you enter you will be under water go up the stairs and there is a corner were there is no water. (confirmed on ps3) *After downloading Broken Steel and killing the two merchants which sit at the entrance after clicking search ash pile all that happens is the Rivet City Security closest to the ash pile keeps repeating a sentence as if you were activating him. (unconfirmed) Gallery File:Fallout3_Muddy_Rudder_01_ThX.jpg| The Muddy Rudder File:Fallout3_RivetCityWedding01_ThX.jpg| Saint Monica's Church File:Fallout3_BrokenSteel_RivetCity_WaterCaravanStop01_ThX.jpg| Caravan stop with the Broken Steel